


New Pets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: *Ungrateful little monsters! I took them in. I fed them. I taught them a trade. I clothed them. I disciplined them* the Sewer King thought. He scowled and wandered the sewer at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

*Ungrateful little monsters! I took them in. I fed them. I taught them a trade. I clothed them. I disciplined them* the Sewer King thought.   
He scowled and wandered the sewer at the same time.

The Sewer King recalled sending his children to obtain lots and lots of pretties from others earlier. *My children were gone for hours* he thought. His eyes settled on one alligator as it wandered. The Sewer King smiled. He approached the alligator. He viewed a tail wagging.

The Sewer King laughed. After scratching the alligator's snout, he abandoned it. He continued to smile. *Perhaps one of my pretty pets attacked my children. The little monsters gasped and scattered.* He was thoughtful. 

*I recall one pet wandering recently. She's sick? Perhaps.* The Sewer King began to frown. *Maybe I'll find my pet with the little monsters.*  
His smile came back.

The Sewer King paused as soon as he viewed his children standing in a chamber. His eyes widened at a snail's pace. Their backs were to him. The Sewer King scowled another time. He recognized pigtails, cloaks with hoods, dresses, etc. His body trembled for a few seconds. 

''You never obtained lots and lots of pretties for your king?'' He viewed the children turning to him. Their wide eyes didn't bother him.


	2. Chapter 2

''ALL OF YOU! TO THE STREETS THIS INSTANT! LOTS AND LOTS OF PRETTIES FOR YOUR KING! GO!'' 

The children scattered. They never looked back.

The Sewer King gasped as soon as he saw one alligator with many babies. He smiled again. *The little monsters were interested in viewing young alligators?* He focused on the baby alligators.

''New pretty pets.'' The Sewer King tried to pet one of the babies. He stepped back after the mother snapped at him. Her teeth contacted his trousers and ripped them. He gasped another time. The Sewer King's blue and white striped boxers were visible.

Another scowl formed. The Sewer King watched as the baby alligators remained with their mother. His smile returned. *Flawless families.*  
He turned and abandoned the family. He stretched his arms before he entered a chamber and fell on a bed.

The Sewer King fell asleep. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and sat up. His eyes became wide another time. The new alligators bit his arms and dangled. After rolling his eyes, the Sewer King smiled again. *Flawless families.*

 

THE END


End file.
